This invention relates to a modular full crown system, and more particularly to such a system permitting both direct or indirect construction of the crown.
Direct placement of crowns involves only procedures that may be performed at chairside. Indirect placement involves procedures that require laboratory work in addition to chairside work.
Attempts have been made in the prior art with prefabricated facings (esthetic) and prefabricated metal backings. These systems satisfy esthetics and function, but: (1) the connection of the two parts during construction is achieved with difficulty; and (2) splinting with accuracy is accomplished more by accident than determination.